


volleyballs are red and white (but our love is golden and hazel)

by asightofdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi spends the two paragraphs he appears in fanboying about Bokuto, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aone Komori and Ushijima are mentioned too, BoKuroo Week 2017, Cats vs Owls, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Fukurodani (mentions), Future Fic, Implied Kai Nobuyuki/Yaku Morisuke, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nekoma (mentions), Olympics, SO, bokuroo - Freeform, if you're wondering about Kai and Yaku: yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asightofdreams/pseuds/asightofdreams
Summary: When Kuroo met a golden-eyed boy in the park he had no idea how important that boy would turn out to be, or how intertwined their lives would become.Then again, fateful encounters don't just announce themselves.For BoKuroo Week 2017:Day 1 - Beginnings & Endings:Kuroo meets a boy who wants to fly and it's the beginning of something wonderful.Day 2 - Inside Jokes:Every time they meet, they laugh, tease each other, and most importantly, they have fun. Cats vs Owls in the qualification for Spring High is no different.Day 3 - Moon & Stars:It took them a long time to find a place far away from the city and light pollution. A place where they could see the moon and stars.Day 4 - Improvising:Going to the same college and playing volleyball together. Kuroo was living the dream. Except he's pretty sure that dream didn't involve falling in love with his best friend.Day 5 - Neon Lights:Nightclubs aren't exactly the most romantic of places. Bokuto and Kuroo make it work.Day 6 - Transportation:Tetsu misses his boyfriend and the wait is killing him.Day 7 - T-shirt:Koutarou and Tetsurou are in love.





	1. Beginnings & Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo meets a boy who wants to fly and it's the beginning of something wonderful.

Never in a million years would Kuroo have imagined how important that seemingly ordinary day would turn out to be.

 

It started out normally enough. It was a school day and his mother woke him up to get ready. Nothing unusual there, right? The big difference was that when he left his house to wait for Kenma, he didn’t come.

Kuroo decided to wait a little while longer, but his worry got the better of him and he ran the little stone pathway to Kenma’s door and knocked.

Kenma’s mother answered the door and smiled gently upon seeing him. “Ah, Kuroo dear, I’m sorry. Kenma isn’t feeling too well, so he won’t be going to school today.”

“Is he okay?” asked Kuroo.

“He’s just a little sick, nothing to worry about.” She smiled reassuringly.

“Oh. Ok then.” Kuroo tried not to look as disappointed as he felt and mustered up a smile. “I’ll be going then, thank you!”

And off he went. The school day wasn’t that different from the usual. Kuroo was a fourth-grader after all, so it’s not like he and Kenma spent that much time together in school. Still, it felt a bit strange knowing his best friend wasn’t there with him.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Kuroo considered going straight home since Kenma wouldn’t be there to practice with him, but decided against it. He had started practicing alone after all, and there were things he could improve on his own.

Mind made up, he ran to the park they usually practice in.

 

He had already spent a good while practicing receives when he heard a loud gasp behind him. Kuroo grabbed the ball coming down to hit his arms and looked back to see the person responsible for the sound. His eyes widened and he let out a surprised little “ah” at the sight of the person before him.

It was a little boy (probably around his age, if his height was any indication) covered in little colored bandages, and holding a volleyball to his chest. The most striking thing about him though, were his golden eyes that were opened wide in surprise looking at Kuroo. The boy reminded him of something but he couldn’t quite tell what.

“Hmm, can I help you?” he asked the strange boy, trying not to let on how unsettled he was by his piercing gaze.

“You—do you play volleyball?” asked the golden-eyed boy, stuttering a bit. Whether it was because of nervousness or excitement, Kuroo couldn’t tell, but it made him feel a bit better.

“Yes, I do. I normally play with my best friend Kenma, but he couldn’t come today,” answered Kuroo. He looked over the boy, who seemed to lighten up at the answer, holding the ball in his hands even tighter. “Do you?”

“Yeah.” The boy didn’t say anything else, looking expectantly at Kuroo.

Kuroo blinked once, twice, and then asked, “do you, want to play with me?”

The golden-eyed boy lit up and grinned widely, finally changing his intense expression. “Yes!”

So, they began passing the ball back and forth between each other, and for Kuroo it was like seeing a whole different person, because the moment the ball left his hands, the golden-eyed boy completely relaxed from his tense posture and a serene smile occupied his face.

After a while, Kuroo grabbed the ball and turned to the boy. “Do you want to practice spiking?”

The boy’s eyes widened even more if that was possible and he nodded enthusiastically. So, Kuroo positioned himself and threw the ball.

The golden-eyed boy took one step, then another, and then another, until he was running, and then he jumped sporting the brightest grin and Kuroo could swear he saw his eyes sparkle. He spiked the ball down and clenched his fists in satisfaction, a little victorious noise escaping his lips.

Kuroo could only stare. Never in his life had he seen someone look so happy while playing a sport. Yet, the golden-eyed boy looked the happiest up there, in the middle of the air right before spiking, as if he belonged there. Kuroo felt weird, as if his heart was trying to jump out of his chest.

“Koutarou, it’s time to go now.”

Kuroo jolted at the voice interrupting his thoughts and blinked, surprised.

“Ok,” answered the golden-eyed boy, just before turning back to him. “Sorry, I have to go now.”

He grabbed his own ball, and began running to the woman who called him.

“Wait, wait,” Kuroo called out.

The golden-eyed boy looked back at him with a curious expression.

“Why, do you play volleyball?” Kuroo asked hesitantly. It was a strange question, but he needed to know.

The boy seemed surprised for a moment before he turned to face Kuroo completely, grinning broadly.

“Because I want to fly.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he stood watching the still grinning golden-eyed boy.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Bokuto Koutarou. And yours?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Bokuto’s smile widened and he waved at Kuroo.

“Then, I’ll see you around, Kuroo.”

“Yeah, see you around.”

With that, _Bokuto_ finally turned around and left, leaving Kuroo feeling like a small tornado had passed.

It was a strange encounter, but it also felt like it was the beginning of something.

So, he ran home as fast as he could to tell Kenma all about this Bokuto kid.

 

They met again the following day and this time, Kenma was with him.

“Ah, this is the friend I told you about yesterday—Kenma.” Kuroo said, pointing to Kenma who was slightly hidden behind his back.

Bokuto relaxed immediately and approached them.

“I’m Bokuto, nice to meet you,” he said, giving that weird piercing look to Kenma.

“Nice to meet you too.” Kenma spoke hesitantly, avoiding his eyes.

Sensing his friend’s uneasiness, Kuroo spoke.

“Kenma normally plays as a setter, and he’s actually pretty good at tossing.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he stepped closer to Kenma, with admiration written all over his face.

“You’re a setter, that’s so cool! That means you can toss to me then, right?” he asked, voice filled with excitement.

“Ah, hm, sure.” Kenma answered.

“Great, let’s go then!” Bokuto grabbed his hand and dragged him away to the small net in the middle of the park.

Kuroo looked on, a bit surprised at the unfolding events. When Kenma looked back at him with a small glare on his face, Kuroo shrugged and followed them, unable to hold back his smile.

And that’s how their little group was formed.

Bokuto didn’t go to the same school as they did, but he lived nearby, so he came to their park every day after school, and they played volleyball until it was time to go home. Kenma tossed for them, and they took turns blocking and spiking.

It was fun, and they became really good friends in no time. It didn’t take long for Bokuto to open up to them, and even Kenma admitted it wasn’t that bad spending time with him (even if he did prefer to stay home playing video games).

For Kuroo it felt refreshing spending time with Bokuto. He really was a force of nature. Always moving, always jumping, always shouting. Yet, he was surprisingly quiet when they weren’t playing volleyball. He was great and fun, and he truly became one of Kuroo’s most important people. One of his best friends.

“I—I’m moving away this spring vacation.”

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much when their time together abruptly ended.

Kuroo startled in shock, dropping the ball they’d been playing with together.

“What, why?” Kuroo asked.

“My dad found a new job in Kanto, so we have to move.” Bokuto looked heartbroken with hunched shoulders and his golden eyes hidden behind his hair.

Kuroo almost panicked. He looked at Kenma, not knowing to do, but he seemed just as lost as Kuroo was.

He faced Bokuto waving his hands around as he spoke. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s not like you’re leaving Tokyo, right? And, it’s not like we’re never seeing each other again or something like that. And we can write to each other, you know, so we can keep in touch.”

Bokuto perked up at this.

“Really?”

Kuroo sighed in relief.

“Yeah, really.” He smiled reassuringly. “I’ll write every day.”

Bokuto smiled brightly. “Ok. I’ll write every day too.”

He paused, looking emotionally at Kuroo and Kenma, before he strode forward and engulfed them in a big hug. They were a bit surprised but Kuroo hugged back just as tightly, and even Kenma stayed still and allowed himself to be hugged.

When they finally parted, Bokuto’s eyes were a little moist, but he smiled nonetheless.

“Well, goodbye then.” Bokuto waved, and started walking away.

Kuroo and Kenma could only stand there and watch him leave.

It was silly really, and Kuroo was the one who said it wasn’t a big deal, but his chest felt heavy and he felt the urge to run after Bokuto rise until it almost physically hurt to stay still.

“Go.”

Kuroo startled and looked over at Kenma, surprised. Kenma was watching him closely with a piercing look of his own.

Kuroo smiled, and started running.

“Wait, Bokuto,” he shouted.

Bokuto looked back in surprise just in time for Kuroo to slam against him, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

Kuroo tried to steady them both, while muttering some apologies and something about running too fast before he finally looked at Bokuto.

“Listen, you’re important to me, so there’s no way something like distance will keep us apart. That’s the way best friends are, right?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he spoke unsurely. “Best friends?”

“Yeah, best friends,” Kuroo answered with a smile. He let go of Bokuto’s arms and extended a fist. “So lighten up, this isn’t the last time.”

Bokuto smiled and gently bumped Kuroo’s fist with his own. “Yeah.”

Kuroo sighed and looked away sheepishly. “No crying then, ok?”

Bokuto sniffled and wiped away his tears. “Yeah.”

“See you.”

“See you.”

And they parted ways for good. Well, not for good, not really. They kept their promise and wrote to each other every day. Even as the years passed, they stayed close, keeping in touch with phone calls and text messages.

When they got to junior high Kuroo specialized as a middle blocker and it came as no surprise when Bokuto became his team’s ace.

 

_“Hey, bro?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Do you know which high school you’re going to?”_

_“Well, I’ve been thinking about going to Nekoma.”_

_“Pff, of course you are, you big cat.”_

_“Hey, it’s a great school! Besides, you know I prefer dogs.”_

_“Doesn’t stop you from being a cat.”_

_“Shut up.”_

 

His first year of high school isn’t too bad. The classes are pretty cool and he has no complaints when it comes to his classmates. Kuroo still hangs out with Kenma outside of school and he’s in the process of convincing him to join Nekoma when he graduates from junior high.

The volleyball team is great. Sure, Yaku is a pain in the ass, and he can’t imagine putting up with him for three years, but Kai is actually very nice and he’s sure they’ll make a good team. Nekoma isn’t that strong, but it isn’t that bad either. They’re even included in the famous Fukurodani Group with three other schools: Shinzen, Ubugawa, and—

“Ah! What are you doing here?!” Kuroo and Bokuto yelled in unison, scaring the people around them half to death.

“Wait why are you surprised to see me? You know I went to Nekoma,” Kuroo asked, still pointing at Bokuto.

Bokuto let out a surprised yelp before smiling sheepishly. “Haha, you see, I didn’t know Nekoma was part of the Fukurodani Group.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in realization. “Ah, that means you’re in Fukurodani, right?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto nodded.

It seemed like he wanted to say something else but before he could a loud voice interrupted them.

“Hey first-years, stop messing around and get a move on. You’re here to train, not chit-chat.”

“Yes, sir,” They echoed together.

They ran toward their respective teams, but not before sharing a look that promised they’d continue later. They had a whole week after all.

 

Ironically enough, their first practice game was against each other. Well, kind of, they weren’t playing of course. Since they were both first years, they stood on the sidelines instead.

Kuroo couldn’t help but sneak a few glances Bokuto’s way. He was taller, a lot taller since they had last seen each other (but thankfully, still shorter than Kuroo), and his hair was sticking up, almost resembling an owl. He was bigger too, not just in height, his build was different as well. He was probably beginning to gain muscle.

It was strange really. After all this time apart, they finally meet up again in high school. Except they’re on opposite sides of the net. They’re rivals now.

Bokuto catches his eye and grins brightly. Kuroo smirks back, feeling the tension leave his body.

He can’t help but think it doesn’t really matter that they’re not on the same side of the net. It’s just the beginning of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is actually my first posted work.
> 
> It wasn't supposed to be this, and it wasn't supposed to be today. But I found out about BoKuroo Week yesterday at lunch and I just had??? to do??? something??? So, here. 
> 
> It isn't as nice as I would have liked it to be but it's all I could do on such short notice. BoKuroo is just really important to me and I couldn't leave it for next year.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! (While I'm still freaking out about what I'm going to do with the little time I have for the other days...)


	2. Inside Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time they meet, whether it's a practice match or individual training, it’s always the same thing. They laugh and tease each other, and most importantly, they have fun. 
> 
> Cats vs Owls in the qualification for Spring High is no different.

“Kuroo, are you nervous?”

“Hah?”

Kenma’s worried about him.

Trust Kenma to see through his cool façade, carefully constructed to give confidence and trust to his teammates, and realize he’s pretty terrified underneath it all.

Who wouldn’t be though? Nekoma isn’t some powerhouse school. They don’t have any top five aces or liberos, and they certainly don’t have their whole school coming to back them up during matches (or any cheerleaders for that matter, what the hell?)

He knows they’re strong though. He knows his teammates’ strengths and their weaknesses, and he knows they’re capable of winning any game if they work hard enough.

The thing is he also understands all too well what it means to play against a powerhouse.

Kuroo contemplates lying, but he also knows any attempts to deceive Kenma would be pretty pointless. He is one of his best friends after all.

The thought makes him smile. “Of course I’m nervous. We’re playing against them after all.”

The moment he finishes talking the already loud gym bursts with screams and chants.

Fukurodani had arrived.

Kuroo watches as Bokuto approaches the court, the chants of “Fukurodani” and his own name, seeming to lift him up. He drops his jacket, which Akaashi quickly catches, and rejoices in the adoration of the crowd.

Bokuto spots Kuroo and they lock eyes, smirking at each other before turning around to do their own warm up.

Kenma trails behind Kuroo and the hidden part of his answer goes unsaid.

_We’re playing him after all._

 

“Let’s have a good match!”

They shake hands and Kuroo gets to examine Bokuto up close.

His posture is straight, making the number four on his chest and back stand out, and his eyes are determined. He looks like the perfect definition of a captain, or maybe it’s the perfect definition of an ace. Kuroo isn’t quite sure which, but he’s definitely someone who leads and inspires his teammates (and maybe even himself, who knows.)

He’s brought out of his reverie when Bokuto smirks at him with raised eyebrows.

“We’re definitely going to win today, and go on to Nationals.”

Kuroo smirks back. “Well aren’t you confident? Too bad we’ll be the ones going to the finals.”

They release hands and move to their respective sides of the court to finish the warm-up with their teams.

When they line up, Bokuto still looks confident, smirking at him from across the court. Kuroo maintains his poker face and then the referee blows his whistle, the sign they need to huddle up.

Kuroo knows how good Bokuto is. A top four ace is no joke, and on a good day he’s just as good as the top three. So he warns his team. They have to keep an eye on Bokuto and try to stop him from scoring.

“We’re like the blood in our veins. We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving so that the brain functions normally.”

Kuroo smiles and his team disperses, taking up their positions on court. He looks over at the other side of the net and his smile fades. He had never seen Bokuto look so concentrated.

He feels the corners of his lips tug slightly before regaining his composure.

Fukurodani serves first and their match begins.

 

Kuroo really wasn’t surprised.

Nekoma scored the first point with one of his quicks and he was pretty happy.

During the next play though, Akaashi tossed the ball to Bokuto and he jumped to spike it. The look in his eyes really was something. Anyone could tell how excited he was.

The ball bounced off of Kai’s fingertips with a loud smack and landed on the upper stands, falling right into Akane’s hands.

The gym was completely silent for a second.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

And then it burst with loud yells and echoes of Bokuto’s name.

“Like usual, he always manages to catch the attention of the entire gym.” Kuroo smiles a bit begrudgingly as he watches Bokuto celebrate with his teammates. This will be some game.

 

The match continued, with points going back and forth on the scoreboard.

 

Fukurodani scores.

“What’s up Kuroo?? You’re really quiet today!”

“It’s not always good to be in the spotlight. Don’t worry, I’ll be knocking you down soon, so just wait for it.”

 

Nekoma scores.

“Let me have the spotlight once in a while!”

“Don’t get too full of yourself! It was only one point!”

 

Fukurodani scores.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

“You really are loud, you damn owl.”

 

Nekoma scores.

“Yay!”

“Damn it!”

 

Fukurodani wins the first set and Bokuto approaches him. He smiles brightly and places his hand on the net, awaiting Kuroo’s reaction.

Kuroo sighs deeply, but smiles nonetheless. He raises his hand and high-fives him through the net.

“It’s not over yet, we still have some tricks up our sleeves, so you better watch out.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t expect any different from you demon cats!”

They walk away from the net to join their own teams with a smile plastered on their faces.

Akaashi looks on a bit confused. He knows Kuroo and Bokuto are really good friends, but it’s still strange how little their relationship is affected by a high-tension game like the one they’re playing.

“It’s always been like this. I guess it’s just the way they are.”

He looks at Kozume (where the hell did he come from, anyway) and nods a bit stiffly before walking away.

He approaches his team, still thinking about what Kozume said. As he gets closer, he can hear Bokuto’s laughter as he pats a grinning Konoha and a smiling Washio on the back.

_Ah yes._

Akaashi thinks that even if he wasn’t on the same team as Bokuto-san, there’s no way he could get mad at him, let alone hate him for scoring.

The referee blows the whistle and they get on the court.

Bokuto grins at him from across the net and Kuroo smiles back. They’ve got this.

 

Nekoma lost 2-0 and it stings like hell.

Kuroo can only sigh. It’s not like he wasn’t prepared for the worst-case scenario, but it still sucks. He gathers the team and they line-up to shake hands with Fukurodani.

Bokuto is positively beaming when they shake hands, and even pats him on the shoulder.

“Don’t mind, Kuroo!”

He grits his teeth and smiles, trying to control his annoyance.

They leave the gym, and change out of their uniform. Kuroo thinks about going out for some fresh air before their match against Nohebi, but before he can leave, Kenma points him to a scowling Lev, depressed about his performance against Fukurodani.

Kuroo talks with him, and Lev seems to be starting to think about the team and his role in it. He walks away pretty satisfied with himself until he gets yanked into same random hallway, and is nearly shoved against a wall.

He rises to his full height, ready to give whoever thought it was acceptable to throw him around, the scare of a lifetime.

“Hey bro, this way!” Bokuto says, with a mischievous smile.

“What, hey, wait!” Kuroo tried to ask him what was going on, but before he could, Bokuto dragged him down the hall again until they reached an unoccupied corner where they could talk at ease.

Bokuto finally let go of him and leaned against a wall.

“So, did you have fun?”

Kuroo’s mouth fell open involuntarily. Of all the things he was expecting, that certainly wasn’t one of them.

He floundered for a bit, thinking about what he should say, but found that frustration of losing aside, he did enjoy the game.

“I—yeah, I did have fun.”

Bokuto beamed.

“Me too.” He looked away and scratched his head a bit awkwardly. “Haha, I always have fun when I play volleyball with you though.”

Kuroo felt heat rise to his cheeks, and a pleasant feeling spread through his body.

“Bokuto I—” Kuroo hesitated. “You were incredible out there today.”

Bokuto immediately perked up at this.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

He beamed at Kuroo and placed a hand on his arm.

“So were you. I couldn’t believe it when you blocked me!”

Kuroo chuckled.

“I’m no top four ace though.”

“You don’t need to be, you’re already amazing.”

They stood in silence, simply watching each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

“Kuroo-san!”

A loud voice startled them, and he could hear Bokuto mumble something about no privacy and there always being someone after Kuroo.

Bokuto turns to him and looks him in the eyes.

“Let’s meet again in Nationals!”

Bokuto grins and holds out a fist.

Kuroo looks at him surprised for a moment, before smirking.

“Heh, you bet!”

They bump fists and head to their respective courts, fully trusting the other to make it through to Nationals.

That’s the way they are after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats vs Owls was a blessing in disguise (because it sure didn't seem like a blessing when it seemed like one of the teams wasn't going to Nationals...) but it was actually pretty great because we got to see our Cats and Owls going head to head.
> 
> I'm still a bit salty that they skipped quite a few points but iT'S CANON THAT KUROO IS OVERLY AWARE OF BOKUTO WHEN THEY'RE ON THE COURT AND I'M JUST SO BLESSED. Also, their smiles at each other when Kuroo blocked Bokuto's spike, ahhhhh. Seriously, bless Furudate for this match.
> 
> (Also, this only barely followed the prompt but I also felt like the whole Owl vs Cat was one of their inside jokes because as far as I remember, they're the only ones on their respective teams who refer to the other team, as well as each other as owls and cats.)
> 
> About the last line: Bokuto was already qualified for Nationals but Kuroo still believed that he would win against Itachiyama and become Tokyo's first representative.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Moon & Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took them a long time to find a place far away from the city and light pollution. A place where they could see the moon and stars.

It’s the weekend after Nationals, and they’re lying on a green field watching the night sky.

It’s a clear night with no clouds in sight. The moon is a waning crescent, and its glow is faint enough that they can see a star-covered sky. It’s pretty cold, so they were forced to wear coats.

They were still relaxed though.

Bokuto’s hands were placed behind his head and Kuroo had his hands clasped over his stomach, as they laid on that field.

The sky really was beautiful. Thousands of bright, different colored stars dotted the night sky like a canvas made of light.

It was completely silent, save for the sound of the wind rustling through the grass. They didn’t talk, choosing to watch the stars quietly instead.

They laid there for a long time.

“Hey bro, are you going to continue playing volleyball?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Bokuto. It was dark and he couldn’t see much, but he could tell Bokuto wasn’t looking at him, he was still watching the stars.

After the Spring High ended, the third-years retired. Exams were right around the corner, and they had to start worrying about their plans for the future. Even if they wanted to keep playing, there was just no time.

Kuroo looked back at the sky and spoke.

“Yeah, I’m still going to play volleyball in college.” Kuroo swallowed thickly. “But, after that I’m quitting.”

He waited for an answer, but nothing came. He was starting to feel a bit nervous when Bokuto finally spoke.

“You can continue if you want. You’re really good, you know?”

Kuroo smiled.

“Thanks.”

He contemplated the stars for a few moments before speaking again.

“Volleyball is, really important to me.” Kuroo paused, letting those words sink in. “But I have other plans. I’m going into chemistry for college and I really want to work in a research lab, studying a bunch of different elements and discovering all kinds of things,” he said, voice bubbling with excitement.

He took a deep breath and settled down, continuing more calmly.

“I’ll still play in my free time, though,” Kuroo said smiling slightly. “I guess I can’t just give it up completely.”

Bokuto hummed in agreement before speaking. “You’ll do great in chemistry.”

Kuroo didn’t need to see him to know he was smiling, and couldn’t suppress a grin of his own.

“Thanks.”

Silence fell over them again, and they continued stargazing.

“I’m going to keep playing volleyball, and become a pro athlete.”

Kuroo turns to him again, but he still can’t make out Bokuto’s features.

“I want to keep flying.”

Kuroo smirks. “How very much like you.”

“Right?” Bokuto continues, his voice taking on a tone of urgency. “I want to keep going and see how far I can go. I—I want to stand on that world stage.”

Kuroo felt a twinge of pain then. Not pursuing a volleyball career meant letting go of that dream, and even though it’s a choice he doesn’t regret, he can’t help the feeling of longing and sorrow filling his chest.

He smiles nonetheless. “If it’s you, you can do it.”

Bokuto finally looks at him.

“You think so?”

Kuroo nods. “Yeah.”

He can’t see Bokuto’s face in the dark but there’s just enough moonlight for Kuroo to make out the big grin that spreads over his face.

And just like that the heavy feeling that had consumed his chest vanished, and he felt light again.

That’s right. You can’t have everything in life, and some dreams have to be left behind.

It’s fine though, just as long as he can continue seeing the stars shining in Bokuto’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter...
> 
> Anyways, my opinion is kind of ambiguous on whether or not Kuroo will continue playing volleyball after college (he definitely will play in college though.) I mean, he has the passion and drive to continue playing professionally, but I also think he's pretty passionate about chemistry and could see him choosing that over volleyball, if only because it's a more lasting career. So, I'm not leaving that possibility off the table.
> 
> (If I had to choose though, he'd keep up with volleyball and get on the national team and just continue playing forever.) ~~Which is actually what I think is more likely to happen, hahaha~~
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Improvising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the same college and playing volleyball together. Kuroo was living the dream. 
> 
> Except he's pretty sure that dream didn't involve falling in love with his best friend.

Kuroo watches the other team for any sign of who’s going to spike. There are at least three different spikers readying themselves to jump, and there’s still the possibility of a dump attack, so he waits for the toss to go up.

_Got you._

He moves quickly and stops right in front of their number four, before jumping as high as he can with outstretched arms, completely blocking his spike.

He lands with a smug grin and turns back to his team to celebrate.

“Hehe, nice one!”

Bokuto is the first to reach him and they high-five with a grin.

Kuroo felt ecstatic. After graduating high school, he and Bokuto actually went to the same university, and joined the volleyball team together. So now they got to play on the same side of the net, as a true team.

“Nice serve!”

Hanazawa jumps and serves, but the ball is cleanly received by their opponents at the last second. Kuroo jumps to block once more, but only the tips of his fingers touch the ball.

“One touch!”

He looks back just in time to see Yoshino receive it.

“Bokuto!”

He lands and his eyes immediately turn to their silver-haired number seven.

Kuroo watches Bokuto like a cat, carefully scrutinizing every single detail and committing it to memory.

Bokuto follows the ball’s trajectory and begins to move towards the net. His eyes flicker between the ball and their opponents for a second as he takes in their positions, and his arms rise to give him momentum for his jump. He stops momentarily and leaps into the air, drawing his right arm back before swinging it forward, his hand connecting with the ball right at the apex of his jump.

It’s a perfect spike and a breathtaking view.

Bokuto doesn’t need wings to fly.

The ball slams into the ground and the sound it makes echoes in the gym.

Kuroo’s heart is racing and a warm feeling spreads in his chest. He smiles and straightens up, ready to congratulate Bokuto.

Before he can do anything though, Bokuto turns to him with fists clenched in triumph, and the most radiant smile he had ever seen. His golden eyes shining with euphoria met Kuroo’s, and he felt adrenaline surge through his veins, as that pleasant feeling from before spread over his entire body, until he was consumed by it.

At that moment, he realized he was in love with Bokuto.

A wave of shock crashes into him and it leaves him in a state of numbness. It doesn’t help that Bokuto chooses that exact moment to hug him in celebration of his winning spike.

Kuroo spends the time between sets to the side, not even listening to what his coach was saying.

When they step back on the court, Bokuto throws him a worried look, but then Kaji blows the whistle, and he ends up not saying anything because the game resumes.

Kuroo thought he could handle it, but he couldn’t focus. His movements were sluggish and his reaction time was way off. He was so out of it that the coach subbed him off, with a worried look and a pat on the back. When questioned, Kuroo said he wasn’t feeling too well and asked to leave early.

He left the gym with Bokuto’s eyes boring into his back.

 

_Oh my god, I’m in love with Bokuto._

Kuroo started breathing heavily. He had just shut his bedroom’s door when a feeling of intense panic took over him. He stumbled backwards and leaned on the door, pressing a hand to his forehead.

His mind raced through different parameters. How? When? Why? But his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

“Ok, ok, calm down.” He looked at his phone lying carelessly on his desk and approached it. “There’s still one best friend I’m not in love with.”

So he called Kenma.

“Hello?”

“Kenma, I’m freaking out and I need your help!”

“Kuroo, calm down. What’s going on?”

“I’m in love with Bokuto.”

There was a long pause after that, and Kuroo started to regret calling. He checked to see if the call had dropped but it was still connected.

“Kenma, are you still there?”

“Kuroo.” Kenma spoke slowly. “Is this a joke?”

“No, it isn’t, and I don’t know what to—”

“Kuroo, you mean to tell me that you didn’t know you were in love with Bokuto?”

“I—wait, what?”

“After all this time, with your longing even though you talked every day, and the spending all your time together every time you were in the same town, and the talk about _stars in his eyes._ ”

Kuroo was left speechless. So his newfound feelings for Bokuto had actually been there this whole time?

“That’s… I…” He didn’t know what to say.

A loud sigh sounded from the other end of the line.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you. You’re going to have to figure this out on you own.”

“Kenma, wait—” He was interrupted by some beeping noises, and then left in silence.

Kuroo slowly lowered the phone from his ear, and stood contemplating his next move. He was no closer to making any progress when a loud knock startled him.

“Hey bro, are you in there?”

_Crap._ Bokuto was here. He panicked, looking around his room for a way out. He seriously considered jumping out his window for a moment, three stories be damned, but Bokuto knocked again, and Kuroo could hear the concern in his voice.

“Kuroo?”

_Ok, ok._ Kuroo took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to act as casually as possible.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Bokuto immediately entered his room, forcing Kuroo to back away, face flushed crimson at the proximity.

Bokuto’s eyebrows were knitted together in concern. “Are you okay?”

Kuroo laughed nervously. “Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were acting weird during the practice game, and then you just left.”

“Ah that, yes.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his head while trying to think of an excuse. “I wasn’t… feeling too well.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and his voice rose in volume. “Why?”

“It, uh, must have something I ate?” Seeing Bokuto’s troubled face he continued quickly. “But I’m all better now, so there’s no need for you to worry.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Bokuto smiled in relief. “That’s good.”

They stood there watching each other for a second before Bokuto spoke, pointing to the door.

“Wanna go grab some dinner, then?”

Kuroo snorted. “That isn’t the sort of thing you should ask someone with food poisoning.”

Bokuto laughed. “But you’re okay now, right?”

“I’m still in recovery.” Kuroo said, teasingly.

Bokuto wrapped an arm around his neck and started leading him out the door, with a smirk on his face.

“Then you can just come watch me eat.”

Kuroo couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

So, there was no need to freak out after all. Bokuto was still his best friend and that wouldn’t change, no matter what.

 

However, that didn’t change the fact, that he still had no idea what to do. So when they got back and called it a night, he retreated to his room and called the most reliable and trustworthy person he knew.

“Hello, Yaku here.”

“What, Yaku? Why are you answering the phone?”

“Nobuyuki is busy, but I can call him if you really want to.”

“Well, I called to talk to him, not you.”

“Fine, fine. By the way, why are you talking so quietly? I can barely hear you.”

“It doesn’t matter, just get Kai.”

The truth was that when they joined college, he and Bokuto got an apartment together, which means Bokuto is in the room right next to his. So Kuroo wasn’t taking any chances and was currently whispering into his phone while sitting in the corner the farthest away from their shared wall.

He heard some rustling on the other side of the line and then Yaku shouted, his voice sounding muffled.

“Nobuyuki, Kuroo called and wants to talk to you.”

A few seconds passed and more rustling could be heard before everything quieted down.

“Kuroo I put you on speaker, so you can talk now,” Yaku said.

“Hey, Kuroo. It’s been a while,” said Kai.

“Ah, no, it’s, uh.” Kuroo sighed. Nevermind. Kai was the one he wanted to talk to, but he trusted both of his friends completely. He guesses three years spent together will do that.

“I need your advice on something.”

“Go ahead,” said Kai.

Kuroo took a deep breath to ready himself before blurting it out.

“I’m in love with Bokuto.”

Now, of all the possible reactions he had imagined from his friends, these definitely weren’t it, because he sure wasn’t expecting Yaku to start laughing uncontrollably, nearly drowning out Kai’s soft “Ah, so you finally realized it.”

“Wait, you already knew?”

He could hear Yaku gasping for breath in the background as Kai answered. “Well, yes.”

Kuroo felt a surge of annoyance. “Well then, does everyone know?”

“I can’t, believe, this,” said Yaku in between fits of laughter.

“Morisuke,” said Kai in an admonishing tone of voice.

“Listen, I’m desperate here!” Kuroo was completely exasperated, and beginning to question his choice in friends.

Finally, Yaku quieted down to only a few small giggles here and there, and they could begin actually talking.

“So, what’s the matter?” Yaku asked, giggling softly.

“What do you mean ‘what’s the matter?’ I’m in love with one of my best friends.”

“… So?”

“So I have no idea what to do!”

Yaku shifted in his seat and turned serious. “Listen Kuroo, do you want to remain just friends, or do you want something more?”

Kuroo faltered. He knew they would always be friends, no matter what happened, but he didn’t want things to change or become awkward between them. He was… afraid.

“I—” He breathed in deeply. “I want something more.”

“Good. Then you just have to do some grand romantic gesture and then confess.” Yaku said, sounding pretty satisfied with himself.

“A grand romantic gesture…” Kuroo clenched his fist in determination and continued. “Got it. Thanks for th—”

“Kuroo,” said Kai interrupting him.

“Hm?”

“What Morisuke said isn’t completely wrong.” A loud “oi” was heard from the other end of the line. “But you don’t need some grand romantic gesture. You should just be yourself and tell Bokuto how you feel.”

“…Right…”

“Anyway, I’m sure everything will turn out okay. Good luck.”

“And tell us how it went.” Yaku added before hanging up.

Kuroo put down his phone and sat there thinking about what he should do. Being straightforward and just telling Bokuto how he felt was the more sensible choice. Kuroo nodded to himself, and quickly hid his face in his hands. There was no way he could do that. Yaku was right, he had to have some kind of buildup to his confession.

Confidence renewed, he got up and headed to his bed, feeling more tired than ever.

 

“Hey, let’s have the day to ourselves.”

Bokuto looked up from his bowl of cereals with raised eyebrows.

“What’s the occasion?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Nothing special. We’ve been so busy with school lately, I just thought we should take a day to have fun.”

He wasn’t lying. Not really. He truly did want to go out and have some fun with Bokuto. The thing is, this wasn’t some spontaneous idea. He had spent the entire day before carefully planning the ideal day and filling it with things Bokuto likes, adding a romantic twist to it. In the end, he’d confess his feelings and hopefully not get his heart completely crushed.

A broad grin slowly spread across Bokuto’s face. “Ok, I’ll go get ready then.”

He jumped out of his chair and raced to his room shouting in excitement. “This is going to be awesome!”

Kuroo chuckled, watching Bokuto softly. When he disappeared into his room, Kuroo felt his stomach fluttering, and shook his head to get rid of the nervousness.

Bokuto returned shortly after, completely dressed up.

“Hey, do you have any plans?”

Kuroo smiled. “A few.”

“Ok! Let’s go then.”

And off they went.

 

First, a romantic walk in a garden.

“Ahhh, the weather is great today, and this place is so beautiful.”

“It sure is.”

Kuroo pumped himself up and reached for Bokuto’s hand.

“Oh, a puppy!”

Before he could even touch him, Bokuto rushed off to play with the puppy, leaving Kuroo’s hand hanging awkwardly in the air.

 

Second, a romantic lunch.

“Yakiniku really is the best.”

“Bokuto, there’s sauce on your face.”

“Huh, where?”

“In the corner of your mouth. Don’t worry, I’ll get it.”

Kuroo stretched his arm over the table to wipe it away with his thumb, but at the very last minute Bokuto licked it clean.

“Did I get it?”

“Ah, yes. You did.”

 

Third, a romantic date in a café.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re actually in an owl café.”

“Haha, I know right?”

“They’re so cute!”

“Yeah, but you’re actually pretty cu—”

“Ah! That one looks like Akaashi!”

“… Huh, you’re right.”

 

Ok, so nothing went according to plan, but they still had a lot of fun and it was a really good day overall. However, Kuroo was worried Bokuto had taken it as a bro thing, since they mostly did things they already do, albeit in slightly different places.

He was lost in thought when Bokuto spoke.

“Hey, are we going home yet?”

“Ah, no. There’s still one place I wanted us to go to.”

They kept walking through the streets until Kuroo stopped in front of a small park. It was dark already, but there were a few streetlamps around lighting up the area.

“What are we doing here?” Bokuto was confused until he looked back at Kuroo and saw him removing a volleyball from his bag.

“Wanna play?” he asked smirking.

“Yeah!”

So they started passing the ball to each other, just like they did all those years ago when they were kids.

“Today was great.”

Kuroo smiled.

“I’m glad.”

“You know,” Bokuto said. “You make me incredibly happy.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he caught the ball, holding it to his chest. His breath hitched as he carefully watched Bokuto.

_It’s now or never._

“Bokuto I—”

“Thanks, Kuroo.” Bokuto turned to him and smiled softly. “You really are my best friend.”

Kuroo’s heart sank. Best friends. Of course. That’s what they are.

His chest was aching, but amidst all the pain there was a part of him that was unbelievably happy that Bokuto cared so much for him.

Kuroo shakily smiled, but before he could say anything, Bokuto crossed the distance between them, leaned up and kissed him.

It was nice, very nice. It was small, a simple touch of lips, but it was firm and warm, and it sent tingles down Kuroo’s spine as the warmth from his lips spread through his entire body.

Bokuto pulled back after a few seconds with flushed cheeks.

“I—I’ve liked you for a long time now, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything, because I didn’t want you to hate me. But, you’re just so nice, and you’re my best friend, and I couldn’t just, go on like this.” Bokuto removed his hands from where they were gently holding Kuroo while they were kissing, and stepped back. “I’m sorry I kissed you, but I just needed to know what it felt like, you know? At least, once.”

He finally stopped talking and stared at Kuroo expectantly.

Kuroo in turn was still frozen in shock from the kiss. He had heard Bokuto’s small speech, but he couldn’t utter a single word, staring back at Bokuto with wide eyes.

“Ha, ok then, I’ll just go.”

“Wait!”

Bokuto had turned around to leave when Kuroo grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his chest, engulfing him in a hug.

“I’m so happy!”

“What?”

Kuroo laughed in joy. “I like you too.”

Bokuto looked up to meet his eyes. “You do?”

“Yeah.”

Bokuto’s face lit up in a grin and Kuroo smiled softly.

 

Nothing went according to plan, but it all worked out for the best anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot longer and lot cheesier than I had originally planned. I have no regrets.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Bonus:**  
>  "Honestly Kuroo, you went through every single trope on the childhood friend's route and you didn't even realize it?"
> 
> "Well, you're my childhood friend too."
> 
> "You don't usually check out my muscles, though."
> 
> "...Shut up."


	5. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightclubs aren't exactly the most romantic of places, but Bokuto and Kuroo make it work.

It had already been a month since they started dating, and things just kept getting better and better.

Not much had changed in their relationship, actually. They still did the same things, and made the same jokes, and they still called each other bro. But now they also held hands, and kissed, and cuddled, and it was the happiest Kuroo had ever been.

 

They were walking through campus holding hands one day, Kuroo listening with a gentle smile on his face, as Bokuto talked excitedly about this new game Kenma had recommended to him.

“Ah, by the way. Oda invited us to a party tonight at this club called Borealis.”

Kuroo snorted. “Borealis? What kind of name is that for a club?

“Haha, I know right? But it still sounds fun. Do you wanna go?”

Kuroo stopped in his tracks and Bokuto looked back at him.

“I—not really, no.”

“Ehhh, why? A lot of our teammates are going, so it’ll probably be a lot of fun.”

Kuroo hesitated. “Still, it’s not really my thing…”

“Please.” Bokuto took his left hand in between both of his, and started pouting, looking at him pleadingly.

Kuroo was a goner.

“Alright…”

“Yay!”

Bokuto raised his arms in glee and started running towards their shared apartment. Kuroo could only shake his head in exasperation, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

_Well, it might not be that bad._

 

The club was loud, filled to the brim with people, and the multicolored, flashing lights were the most annoying thing Kuroo had ever seen.

He sighed for the umpteenth time in the last half hour as he slouched, leaning against a wall. Bokuto had disappeared into the sea of dancing people to get them something to drink, and hadn’t been seen since.

Some party this was. Half their teammates didn’t even show up, and the other half abandoned them since the moment they arrived, to pick up girls.

He sighed again, and a girl approached him, all long lashes and sultry smiles.

“Hey, handsome. What are you doing here, all by yourself? You should come join me on the dancefloor.”

She had to shout to make herself be heard, over the loud music.

“Ah, actually I’m already seeing someone, so...” Kuroo scratched the back of his head innocently, and put on his best apologetic smile, hoping she would leave him alone.

“Really? And where is this—”

“Ah, there he is.” Kuroo smiled, and waved at Bokuto, as he finally returned.

“Oh.” The girl’s smile faded and she hurried off before Bokuto even reached them.

“Who was that?” he asked curiously.

“No one, she was just a little lost.” Kuroo said chuckling. He turned to Bokuto and stopped, confused. “Wait, where are the drinks?”

Bokuto smiled sheepishly. “Well, it was taking so long to even get to my turn to be served, that I just gave up and came back.”

Kuroo shook his head laughing. He opened his mouth to say something to Bokuto, but before he could say anything, the DJ started playing a song with a really loud bass that did something weird to his ears.

Kuroo must have cringed pretty badly, because Bokuto placed a hand on his forearm and leaned in with a worried look on his face.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… loud in here.”

Bokuto smiled guiltily.

“This really was a bad idea, huh?”

“No, no, I mean,” Kuroo hesitated. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

“I just wanted to have some fun with you.” He looked down, sighing loudly.

Kuroo was looking for something to say, when Bokuto suddenly perked up and grabbed his hand.

“Hey, I have an idea, let’s go.”

Kuroo didn’t get the chance to answer, before he was being dragged away through the throng of people littering the dancefloor.

 

“Hey, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They had finally made it out of that crowded room and were now walking through a bunch of hallways. Bokuto suddenly stopped and pressed himself against the wall, motioning Kuroo to do the same. They held their breaths, staying as still as possible, and then a bouncer walked past the very entrance they were about to go through. They peeked around the corner to watch him. Once he disappeared down the hallway, they snickered and bumped fists, before continuing on their way.

Finally, they reached a big metal door and Bokuto opened it.

They stepped out and looked around, trying to take in their surroundings. Bokuto had apparently lead them to the rooftop. It was empty and very dark, with the only source of light being a big neon sign that spelled Borealis in bright colors.

Kuroo breathed in the fresh air.

“Ah, it’s much better here.”

“Right?” Bokuto smiled.

They stood still for a moment, enjoying the gentle breeze.

“Hey, how did you even know the way to the rooftop.”

“I just followed my gut to where it felt like there would be open air.” Bokuto smirked, raising his eyebrows. “I guess you could say I’m a night owl.”

Kuroo snorted.

They walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked out. The view really was beautiful. They were really high up, and they could see the city lights shining like a sea of stars.

“Hey, bro?”

“Hm?”

Kuroo turned to his right and came face to face with a grinning Bokuto holding out his right hand.

“Would you care to dance?”

They could still hear some music coming from inside the club, though it was much fainter than before.

Kuroo smiled and gently took his hand.

“I’d love to.”

They moved to the center of the rooftop and started dancing. It started out silly, with them pulling the most ridiculous dance moves they could think of, and laughing at each other. But then Bokuto tugged Kuroo closer and they started slow dancing.

Eventually their bodies were completely flushed together, and they just stood gazing into each other’s eyes. Kuroo felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Bokuto was so wonderful and amazing, and the way the neon lights reflected in Bokuto’s silver hair and golden eyes was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kuroo felt his lips slowly spread into a gentle smile before he whispered.

“I love you.”

His eyes widened at the same time Bokuto’s did, and they stared at each other in shock.

“Bokuto, I—”

“I LOVE YOU TOO!”

Bokuto shouted with a big grin on his face, before throwing his arms around Kuroo’s neck and peppering his face with kisses.

Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arms around Bokuto.

Love was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kuroo had already talked about being in love with Bokuto, but it was different from _loving_ Bokuto, you know? (see difference between suki and daisuki in japanese.)
> 
> Also, Kuroo is a big nerd, and Bokuto is a so-called "volleyball idiot". There's no way these two went to a club while they were in high school. Just, no way.
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Transportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou misses his boyfriend and the wait is killing him.

Tetsurou was bouncing his leg impatiently, as he waited in the airport.

It had been a month, (an entire month!) since he had last seen Koutarou, and the distance was starting to get to him. Lately, his chest felt heavy and he started sighing a lot more often.

Don’t get him wrong, Tetsurou was really proud of his boyfriend. But being apart for so long really was hard on him, no matter how cool Koutarou looked while playing in the Olympics.

The thought made Tetsurou smile. That’s right, after all this time, and all his hard work, Koutarou had finally been called up to represent Japan in this year’s summer Olympics. They were ecstatic when they found out.

Unfortunately, Tetsurou couldn’t take any time off from the lab to go and see his games live, but he saw every single one of them on tv.

The team was amazing. Komori was an incredible libero, pulling receive after receive flawlessly; Aone was truly the definition of an Iron Wall; and Oikawa and Ushiwaka formed a surprisingly powerful combo. Koutarou was the best part though, blowing their opponents away with his amazing inside hits, and making all eyes turn to him, with his charming presence. He’s really someone you can’t help but admire, no matter what side of the net you’re on.

They truly did great, and there was no doubt that they were one of the best teams Japan had ever assembled, but it just wasn’t quite enough. After an amazing run of games – even finishing top of their group – they made it to the finals, where they lost 3-2 against Brazil.

It was a close match, one both teams could walk away from proudly. Silver was nothing to be ashamed of, and the players looked happy as they received their medals.

(Koutarou called him that night, saying that even though he was really happy that they had made it so far, the silver medal weighed a little more than it should on his chest.)

Tetsurou was brought out of his reverie by the blinking of the arrivals screen. Koutarou’s plane had just landed.

Tetsurou quickly jumped to his feet, and nearly ran to the exit he knew Koutarou would be coming out of, any minute now. He stopped a few meters away, and stuck his hands in his jacket’s pockets, restlessly bouncing on the balls of his feet, as he waited yet again.

Finally, Koutarou passed through the doorway, talking excitedly with one of his teammates.

Tetsurou immediately relaxed, smiling softly when he heard Koutarou laugh.

He was desperate to talk to him and hold him tightly in his arms, but he didn’t move, willing himself to stand still and wait for Koutarou to reach him.

At that moment, Oikawa caught sight of him and smirked, saying something to Koutarou while gesturing towards him.

Koutarou’s eyes widened and he looked around frantically. When he spotted Tetsurou, his face lit up with a big grin, and he started running as fast as he could in his direction.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait— Oomph!”

They fell to the ground with a loud smack.

Tetsurou groaned. Koutarou, in his full 80kg glory, had jumped into his arms and landed right on top him.

Koutarou raised his head and shouted.

“Tetsu, I missed you so much!!”

“I, uh, missed you too,” Tetsurou said, wheezing.

“Ah, I’m so sorry” Koutarou tried to move, but Tetsurou’s arms wrapped around him, prevented him from getting up.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” He smiled. “I really missed you too.”

The world seemed to stop as they smiled at each other. Then Koutarou slowly leaned down, and they pressed their lips together, pouring all the frustration and longing they felt during their month apart, into the kiss.

They finally parted and bumped their forehead together, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Okay, if you guys could stop being gross on the airport floor any minute now, would be great, thanks.”

They turned to see Oikawa standing right next to them with a disgusted look on his face.

They quickly got up and gathered themselves.

“Hey, you were the one being gross with Iwaizumi on the phone every day, since we left.” Koutarou said, while pointing a finger at him accusingly.

Oikawa startled. “Eh.”

“I see, so you’re jealous Iwaizumi didn’t come, aren’t you?” Kuroo smirked. “Don’t mind Oikawa-kun!”

“Hey!” Oikawa looked ready to retort, but instead pouted and started walking away from them. “Honestly, you guys are terrible. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you!”

Koutarou and Tetsurou exchanged looks and then burst into laughter.

When they calmed down, Tetsurou turned to him.

“So, how was it?”

Koutarou beamed and started talking about how much fun he had and how cool it was to play with the national team.

They held hands, and finally started walking towards the baggage claim area.

Tetsurou felt a content smile slowly spread across his face, as Koutarou excitedly rambled about his trip to the Olympics.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I hope you guys weren't too confused with the switch to first name use.
> 
> This chapter takes place the year after they graduate from college, and it's Bokuto's first time being called up to the senior national volleyball team (he had been called up to play with the U-21 before though).
> 
> (Also, in case you're wondering, Sakusa and Nishinoya were called up too, and Noya is currently working hard to take the starter spot from Komori.)
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. T-shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou and Tetsurou are in love.

Koutarou stirs, and opens his eyes, blinking slowly as he takes in his surroundings.

It’s early morning, and there are a few rays of sunlight streaming in through the window, giving the room a warm and gentle atmosphere. In front of him, and still wrapped securely in his arms, is Tetsurou.

He blinks away the sleep in his eyes, and pulls Tetsurou closer, watching him carefully.

Tetsurou’s still sound asleep, while snoring lightly. His hair is already a mess, even though it was straight before they went to bed last night, because of the shower they took. He was wearing some cat-themed pajama pants and a shirt.

Koutarou blinked once, then twice in confusion. The shirt Tetsurou was wearing looked familiar. It was too big for him, revealing parts of his shoulders and collarbone, yet it was riding up past his stomach.

Koutarou examines it curiously and gasps when he catches sight of the kanji on the back. It’s his old ace t-shirt, that he got back in high school. Tetsurou must have found it and decided to sleep in it.

He feels a sudden surge of affection that makes him feel all warm inside, and a gentle smile spreads across his face.

He stays like that for a long time just watching Tetsurou, until he finally shifts and opens his eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Koutarou grins.

“Good morning.” Tetsurou stretches as well as he can in between Koutarou’s arms, and pecks him on the cheek.

He watches Koutarou for a moment before he suddenly draws his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Wait, were you watching me sleep?”

“Yeah, I was.”

A blush quickly spreads across Tetsurou’s face coloring his cheeks pink, and he lightly smacks his chest.

“Koutarou!”

“What, you looked cute. Why wouldn’t I stare at the most beautiful person in the world?”

Koutarou laughs heartily and nuzzles his face in Tetsurou’s neck, making him blush even harder with his words.

“Ok, that’s it. I’m going to make breakfast for myself and leave you here to starve.”

Tetsurou tries to disentangle himself from his arms, but Koutarou only holds him tighter, suddenly turning serious.

“Stay with me.”

Tetsurou laughed. “Of course I’ll stay with you. We rarely have a day off together nowadays.”

“No, I mean stay with me… forever.”

Tetsurou stills, stopping all movement, and stares at Koutarou for a long time.

“What… are you saying, Kou?”

Koutarou takes a deep breath.

“I’m asking you if you want to marry me.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widen.

“We can’t get married,” he blurts out. “We’re two guys, so we can’t get married.”

Koutarou shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter.” He stares at Tetsurou intensely. “Do you want to marry me?”

“I… yes.” He swallows thickly. “I do.”

Koutarou’s face breaks into a grin. “Good! Ok.” He breathes out shakily, “Ok.”

Koutarou slowly leans forward, and shyly kisses Tetsurou. The kiss is long and tender and it feels like home.

They part with gentle smiles on their faces.

“We’re married now.”

“We’re married?”

“Yeah, we’re married.”

“We’re married.”

And they blush, giggling like they were little boys again, as they hold each other close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so have this short chapter to finish off our week!
> 
> Ahhh, this was so much work. I'm never doing this again. I literally spent all my free time this week, writing the prompts for each day (on the same day!!!!) I haven't even read the new Haikyuu!! update yet or checked out any of the other submissions for this week... Honestly, only BoKuroo could make me join tumblr and post something on AO3 on such short notice.
> 
> I'm so tired. I'm never looking at Word again. (Who am I kidding, I'll probably be back to writing before the weekend is over.) But seriously, I'm still going to take part in other fanweeks just, not like this.
> 
> Anyways, I really do love these two and their wonderful dynamic. They are definitely _The_ OTP and I had to do something.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
